


Accept The Offer

by lotorotor



Series: Is this a healthy coping mechanism? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coping, Good guy Lotor, Hugs, Hunk is mentioned like once, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is just me folks lbr, Lotor just wants to help, M/M, Touch-Starved, anger issues, its short, projecting onto fictional characters to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Lotor noticed that Keith seemed angrier and more volatile than usual. Normally he’d let the situation be, but he actually does care about the boy. He’s not about to let Keith dismiss his attempts to help so easily.





	Accept The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is me, I am Keith. Blah blah blah.  
> Is projecting onto fictional characters healthy? Maybe not. Don’t really care. This is what we’re doing.

“You’re angry,” a honey smooth voice stated from behind Keith, who was sitting in a chair with his legs thrown over the arm.

He grunted and didn’t bother looking to acknowledge the alien’s presence. “And what about it?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Lotor sink elegantly into the seat next to him, elbows resting on his spread knees. “Iwas just wondering if something happened or if it’s just general pent up aggression.”

Keith snorted. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t know, because it’s you?” Lotor shrugged.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of chest, his leather fingerless gloves cool against his skin.

Lotor leaned forward. “You can talk to me, you know.”

“Who said I want to talk? Years of pent up aggression is a lot to cover.”

The prince smiled slightly at that. “Sarcasm is a good sign.”

“God, why does this feel like therapy?” Keith groaned and shifted his position so that one leg dropped to the floor while the other stayed flung across the arm of his chair.

“You just seemed angry today and I wanted to help.

He raised one dark eyebrow. “Really? Did I ask for help, though? No. So you can fuck off.”

Lotor waved his purple hand in a vague gesture. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Fuck. Off.”

The dangerous tremor in Keith’s voice had Lotor throwing his hands up in an exasperated signal. “That’s it. I don’t normally do this, but you obviously need it.”

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as Lotor got to his feet and stood before his chair, arms out in front of him, as though beckoning to him.

“Earlier Hunk said that you probably just needed a hug, so I’m offering my services.” He impatiently widened his arms.

A dubious expression crossed Keith’s face.“So Hunk put you up to this.”

Lotor’s impatience seemed to grow with every second. “No, I was the one that was worried. He just had a suggestion, and I happen to agree with him.”

When Keith only continued to sit and stare, Lotor huffed and gripped his wrist, yanking him up off the chair. Keith stumbled and fell into his chest with an oof.

Strong arms wrapped around him, preventing him from escaping. The contact sent an electric shock through his body and it was almost too much for him to handle, but the warmth and closeness quickly settled into his bones and calmed his troubled heart. When Lotor spoke, Keith could feel his voice rumbling in his chest.

“This is nice. I see that Hunk knows what he’s talking about.”

“Is this hug more for me or for you?” Keith asked with an eyeroll that the prince couldn’t possibly see, considering the half humans face was pressed into his chest.

A chuckle from Lotor shook the both of them. “Both, I think.” There was a pause. “Do you feel better?”

Keith grumbled and attempted to bury his face deeper into Lotor’s chest while wrapping his arms around his muscled waist. “I guess so.”

“We can stay like this for as long as you need.”

Another grumble from Keith that barely translated to “I don’t need anything” earned another gentle laugh from Lotor.

“Sure you don’t, little one.” 

The pet name sent a shiver through Keith’s body and he instinctively tightened his grip on the man. He was practically nuzzling him at this point, though if anyone had called him out on it, he would have denied it vehemently.

Lotor gently guided them until they were sitting on Keith’s former chair, managing to situate the man onto his lap without breaking the embrace. Keith opted for now pressing his face into a purple a neck, breathing in the musky scent. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was smell he could feel himself already becoming addicted to. Which meant he’d have to find excuses to be this close to Lotor in the future.

He only hoped Lotor wouldn’t mind.

Little did he know that Lotor was hoping for that exact thing.


End file.
